SniperVille
Engine: EP2 * Released: January 17, 2010 Description In December 2009 Phillip ran a mapping competition and this mod contains all the entries. They are packaged as a mod to make it easy to play. The maps can be played in any order from the New Game menu and are listed in alphabetically. To see who won and who got honourable mentions please read on. Winner Phillip was the sole judge for this competition. All prizes are paid via Steam (as a gift game) or PayPal, and the winner receives $70. In the competition notes Phillip stated there would be two honourable mentions and one random winner. Phillip has decided to change that to four honourable mentions and no random winner. Partly because there were less entries than Phillip expected and partly because there were some great entries. The Honourable mentions win $10. Maps Ballistic Ballistic by sndexter6 for providing some excellent sniper situations that required thought and planning. What it lacked in details and realism it made up for in gameplay. The position of the three snipers made it hard to just run and hope. If the setting had been a little more detailed and coherent it would have probably won. Characters / Allies * Alyx Vance (radio) Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * .357 Magnum * SMG * AR2 * SMG Grenade * Shotgun * Energy Orb * Crossbow * RPG Enemies * Combine Snipers * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Elites * Manhacks * Combine APCs (inactive) * Combine Camera The City The City by Sparky575 was just too plain and easy compared to the rest. However, Phillip thank the author for entering and hope he enters the next competition. Characters / Allies * Overwatch Voice Weapons * SMG * Shotgun * SMG Grenade Enemies * Combine Snipers * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners DW44 DW44 by Ross Walker AKA Sirocco was stunning in its concept and will amaze you when you play it. That is if your machine can handle it. It continues from where Drowned World finished, which was a nice touch. In addition it never really took the sniper concept seriously and their addition almost seemed like an afterthought. Characters / Allies * Citizens Weapons * Gravity Gun * .357 Magnum * Shotgun * AR2 * Grenades * SMG Grenades * Energy Orbs * SMG * RPG Enemies * Combine Snipers * Combine Elites * Combine Soldiers * Hunter * Strider * City Scanners * Manhacks EP2 X-13 Phillip chose this as the winner, he was torn between a few, because it not only looked beautiful but was detailed and fun to play. The area is quite small and the winding path always had you wondering what was around the next corner. The addition of battery collecting and a variety of enemies was also appreciated. Characters / Allies * G-Man (voice) Weapons * Crowbar * Grenades * SMGs * SMG Grenades * AR2 Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Comibne Snipers * City Scanners * Comibne Elites * Combine APC (inactive) * Poison Headcrabs * Fast Zombies * Combine Guards Nova Snipping NovaSniping by Samuli Jääskeläinen AKA Hemuuuli/Sj. This is a cool map that really requires you to think and plan. Some people might misunderstand the use of the Combine Guard at the beginning but once you could things were a little easier. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Gravity Gun Enemies * Combine Snipers * Antlions * Combine Guards * Headcrab Super Awesome Sniping Arena Super Awesome Sniper Arena by Joe Albericci AKA ThePengu. This is an arena map. It is very clever but not being a lover of these types of maps you can struggle to play it. Think of The Cube on steriods and you get an idea of what you face. Characters / Allies * Announcer Weapons * Grenades * Crowbar * Pistol * Shotgun * AR2 * SMG Enemies * Metro Police * Combine Snipers * Manhacks Tunnel Tunnel by James Jerram AKA GIJames was very interesting but too repetitive. It features a moving sniper, that is actually an automated firing mechanism, and a long fall down if you fall off the edge. Overall it was fun but not inventive enough. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * (None) Enemies * Combine Snipers * City Scanners Trivia * The Combine Shotgunners were skinned replaced in this mod. Links * Planet Phillip Category:Planet Phillip Competition Category:HL2 Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Mods